Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 10$. $3$ $b$ $ + 3$ $a$ $ - 7$
Solution: Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 3{(6)} + 3{(10)} - 7 $ $ = 18 + 30 - 7 $ $ = 41$